Promessas Quebradas
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Dois irmãos, uma promessa e um destino! Uma história sobre os laços que podem unir duas pessoas e como nem o destino é capaz de quebrálos.


**Copyright: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Toei Animation e a Masami Kurumada.**

**A Caessa pertence a mim.**

**Obs: Os trechos que aparecem em negrito foram tirados do Mangá Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Episódio G – Volume 1.**

****

**Promessas**** Quebradas**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Algumas promessas são eternas, outras são esquecidas com o passar do tempo e há aquelas que apesar de sua eternidade e do carinho nelas depositado não podem ser cumpridas. Essas são as promessas quebradas.

1971 – Santuário – Grécia

Casa de Sagitário

- Aioria, não vou chamar de novo. Acorda! – o jovem cavaleiro de sagitário chacoalhava o garotinho na cama.

- Ahhhh não Oros! Me deixa dormir mais. – diz o pequeno enquanto se cobre com as cobertas.

- Nada disso. – diz o outro arrancando as cobertas do pequeno. – Temos um treinamento a cumprir e eu sou seu mestre, não é porque somos irmãos que eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você rapazinho. – Aioros diz seriamente, enquanto o pequeno se senta na cama esfregando os olhos preguiçosamente com as costas da mão.

- Tá muito cedo, olha lá, Apolo nem trouxe o sol ainda... – diz o garotinho apontando para a janela. – Tá escuro.

- E o que esperava? – Aioros sorriu. – Que fossemos treinar depois do nascer do sol? Aioria sempre treinamos nesse horário e todos os dias você me diz a mesma coisa. – o outro olha pro irmão com cara de ofendido. – E não adianta me olhar assim, você me disse que queria ser um cavaleiro lembra?

- E eu quero! – o pequeno exclama se levantando da cama. – E vou ser tão forte como você mano!

- Só que para isso precisa treinar com afinco Aioria! – sorriu acariciando os cabelos do irmão. – Vou preparar o café, espero você na cozinha.

- Onde vamos treinar hoje? – Aioria chega, já com roupas de treino e senta-se a mesa para tomar café.

- Nos rochedos. – Aioros diz enquanto serve um copo de leite para o irmão, sentando-se também a mesa.

- Sobre o mar? – o menino pergunta curioso. – Nunca treinamos lá, você sempre diz que é perigoso.

- É perigoso, mas iremos para treinar, quero lhe ensinar mais uma vez sobre a essência do cosmo. Oria, quero que preste muita atenção está certo? – diz seriamente para o irmão. – Você é forte pequeno, mas força não é tudo, é necessário saber usá-la com sabedoria e nunca utilizá-la em nosso favor e...

- ...E sim para proteger os outros, eu sei Oros! – Aioria diz sorrindo. – E pode deixar que vou prestar atenção!

- Então vamos? – diz Aioros enquanto termina de tirar a mesa junto de Aioria.

- Vamos.

A movimentação no Santuário já era intensa, apesar de ainda ser madrugada. Os cavaleiros e amazonas já iam rumo as suas obrigações, os mestres procuravam o melhor lugar para passar suas lições aos seus discípulos.

- Levando o irmão para treinar Aioros? – Shura apareceu, parando Aioros.

- Exatamente. – ele sorri para o amigo.

- Será que conseguirá pelo menos o bronze? – diz rindo enquanto mede Aioria. – Es muy pequeño chico! – sorri ainda mais.

- Não sou pequeno! – Aioria responde irritado. – E serei um cavaleiro de ouro como meu irmão.

- Vejo que espírito forte você tem chico. – Aioros sorriu.

- Não esqueça de quem ele é irmão Shura! – ele sorri enigmático para o amigo. – Você verá, meu irmão vai ser tão ou mais forte que eu. O leão de ouro está dentro dele, eu sinto isso.

- Veremos Oros, veremos! – disse tranqüilamente. – Mas, não duvido, os laços sanguíneos são fortes. – sorri enquanto se despede. – Nos vemos mais tarde Sagitário.

- Até mais ver Shura!

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Aioria e Aioros se aproximam dos rochedos, próximos ao cabo Sunion. Aioros procura por um local mais seguro para começarem o treino, à frente deles o magnífico mar do mediterrâneo mostra seu rosto, mostrando-se estranhamente calmo naquela manhã.

- Oros?

- Sim?

- Acha que conseguirei ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão? – Aioria pergunta, o rosto pensativo.

- Claro que sim, Oria! Não se esqueça de que temos o mesmo sangue. – ele senta-se ao lado do irmão. – O mesmo sangue dourado que corre em mim, também está em você. O mesmo cosmo que brilha em mim, também está presente em você.

O sorriso de Aioria surge espontâneo, como se a chama da esperança novamente acendesse em seu coração.

- Agora preste atenção Aioria, você já conhece o cosmo e já consegue usá-lo, mesmo que minimamente. – Aioros começa com sua explicação. – É necessário agora, que você compreenda melhor a essência do cosmo e como podemos despertá-lo em nosso interior, como podemos queimá-lo. Observe...

Aioros calmamente acende seu cosmo, emanando uma forte luz dourada, concentrando a energia criada em suas mãos, para depois deferir um soco sobre a rocha, abrindo um enorme rombo.

- Percebeu? A força vem de dentro de nós, está em nosso coração. Por isso a intensidade do cosmo varia conforme o coração da pessoa que o manifesta, quanto mais nobre for o sentimento mais forte será o seu cosmo, quanto maior for o seu desejo de justiça o cosmo se manifestará na mesma intensidade.

- Então... – Aioria diz baixinho, pensativo.

- É esse o fator que pode proporcionar a vitória ou a derrota. Todos os seres possuem o cosmo, mesmo que este não esteja desenvolvido e não se manifeste. Alguns têm o dom de manifestá-lo, esses somos nós os cavaleiros. – ele diz pacientemente, voltando a se sentar. – Os guerreiros que aprendem a utilizar o cosmo nem sempre possuem um coração bom e daí o seu cosmo que deveria estar voltado para a justiça, se volta para o mal. – ele para um pouco. – É bom que entenda Aioria, só a justiça verdadeira de um coração pode levar a vitória, só o coração bom é capaz de fazer a verdadeira justiça. Para ser um cavaleiro não é necessário apenas força, é necessário justiça e amor.

- Entendi Oros!

- Agora, tente concentrar seu cosmo e quebre a rocha. – diz levantando-se. – Tente fazer isso, volto quando conseguir.

- Mas, Oros... – Aioria diz olhando para enorme rocha, onde minutos antes Aioros havia lançado o seu golpe.

- Quero que manifeste o cosmo presente em seu coração Aioria. – ele sorri para o irmão antes de deixá-lo sozinho.

O pequeno garoto fica algumas horas desferindo golpes no rochedo e tentando concentrar seu golpe tal como havia explicado seu irmão e mestre. Mas, não dava certo, será que realmente tinha entendido como manifestar o cosmo dentro de si? Como ter o universo presente em seu coração?

- Droga eu não consigo! – disse sentando-se novamente.

"Aioria, lembre-se o cosmo nasce em nosso coração".

- Se o Oros conseguiu eu também posso, não vou desistir... – Aioria se levanta rapidamente, voltando a se concentrar.

Após alguns minutos, uma fraca luz o envolve, enquanto em seus punhos uma leve descarga elétrica parece se manifestar. Concentrado ao máximo ele centraliza o golpe na rocha, que cede.

- Consegui! Consegui! – diz caindo exausto...

- Muito bem! – a chegada repentina de Aioros o assusta. – Você conseguiu despertar a sua cosmo energia Aioria, sabia que conseguiria.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. – ele sorri. – Agora vamos pra casa... – "Ele superou o cosmo dos guerreiros de bronze, estou realmente surpreso" Aioros pensou, enquanto olhava novamente o rochedo, agora completamente destruído.

Cada candidato a Cavaleiro de Ouro, precisa desenvolver não só a sua força, ele precisa mais que isso; e um desses fatores é o seu estudo. Um guerreiro dourado, muito mais que os outros moradores do santuário, necessita conhecer um pouco de cada lugar do mundo e respectivamente a sua língua. Tudo isso é necessário para facilitar as missões para as quais estão sempre sendo enviados.

Com Aioria isso não seria diferente... Mas, esse fator requeria de Aioros uma paciência de libra :P Como ele vivia dizendo para si mesmo. Não que o garoto não gostasse de estudar matérias como história, geografia, matemática... Seu problema era o...

- Ahhhhh não Oros! Inglês não! – Aioria dizia com uma cara aterrorizada diante do livro que o irmão acabara de pegar.

Naquele dia, à parte da tarde tinha sido totalmente voltada para os estudos.

- Você precisa estudar inglês Aioria. – Aioros se sentou calmamente ao lado do irmão. – Vamos começar revendo os verbos.

- Não... Que tal a gente continuar com o japonês? Italiano? Francês? Pequinês? – Aioros o olhou severamente. – Tá bem... Vamos ver o arggg Inglês.

Após algumas horas de estudo, alguns soldados do Santuário apareceram atrás de Aioros, com ordens do Grande Mestre.

- Oria, continue com essa lista de exercícios, eu volto mais tarde. – disse já vestido com sua armadura e saindo junto com os soldados.

- Está bem! – Aioria disse num tom desolado, mas logo que viu seu irmão sair um sorriso travesso brotou em seu rosto.

Sozinho em casa, com um livro de sua matéria "favorita" nas mãos, o que será que passaria pela cabeça de um menino de apenas 7 anos? Na certa, uma fuga rapidinha, para se divertir antes de voltar pro enfadonho livro de inglês.

Notando que o irmão e os guardas já tinham se afastado o suficiente, Aioria tratou de sair da casa de sagitário direto para o mar. Adorava brincar na praia e por mais que o treinamento o forçasse a amadurecer mais cedo, isso não lhe barrava o espírito de criança; o espírito de moleque travesso.

- Adoro o mar! – disse ao se jogar nas águas.

Ouviu uma risada bem infantil atrás de si... Voltou-se rapidamente para ver de quem era aquele riso e se surpreendeu a notar uma menininha ruiva, andando na beirada da água, enquanto pulava as pequenas ondas que chegavam até ela.

A pequena notou que era observada e voltou-se sorrindo para o garoto.

- Oi! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Oi. – respondeu se aproximando. – O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Brincando. – a pequena respondeu. – Como você se chama?

Aioria olhou desconfiado pra garota, a pele branca já queimada pelo sol forte da tarde e o olhar travesso que tinha ficado sério ao lhe perguntar o nome.

- Aioria.

- Me chamo Marin. – ela sorriu. – Vamos brincar?

- Você é muito pequena pra estar aqui sozinha. – ele disse sério.

- Você também é pequeno. – disse mostrando a língua e saindo correndo em direção ao mar.

- Eu não sou pequeno! – disse enquanto corria atrás da menina.

- Aioria! Já voltei. – disse Aioros ao entrar em casa e seguir para a biblioteca. – Espero que já tenha feito todos os exercícios... – seu olhar se perdeu sobre o cômodo.

Na mesa o livro de inglês abandonado, com a lista sem uma questão feita e à frente a enorme janela aberta, deixando o vento fazer as cortinas dançarem. E é claro, nada de Aioria.

- Onde será que esse moleque se meteu dessa vez? – disse suspirando e já pronto para sair atrás de seu irmão.

A movimentação na parte central do Santuário era intensa. E Aioros procurava por seu irmão entre os jovens aprendizes, das mais diversas idades, na esperança de que seu irmão tivesse ido brincar por ali.

Mas, nem sombra de Aioria, quando o achasse... Ele vai ver Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que se aproximava.

- Aioros? – a jovem amazona perguntou. – Aioros de Sagitário! Há quanto tempo! – ela disse num tom alegre, o sorriso escondido pela máscara.

- Você é... – ele olhou melhor para a jovem a sua frente. Os cabelos longos e castanhos, presos como sempre. A mesma doçura na voz. – Não me diga que... Caessa?

- Eu mesma! – os dois se abraçaram num gesto fraterno, mas de forma rápida.

- Quando voltou para o Santuário? – Aioros perguntou, contente por ter encontrado a sua amiga de infância.

- Já tem alguns meses, mas nem esperava te encontrar.

- Eu também não esperava te ver aqui novamente, você tinha sido mandada para o Japão não é?

- Sim, me mandaram avaliar algumas crianças de lá... – disse meio sem jeito. – E eu trouxe uma garotinha, órfã, para treinar para amazona... Mas eu...

- A perdeu? – ele disse surpreso.

- Não, não sei onde ela se meteu. – ela gargalhou. – Eu sou meio distraída, a menina é boazinha, devo tê-la mandado me esperar em algum lugar.

- Sorte sua que ela é boazinha, meu irmão fugiu. – ele também riu. – E não o acho em lugar nenhum.

- Então o pequeno Aioria está com você? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito. – Pensei que ele ficaria com seu pai.

- Meu pai... Ele faleceu já tem alguns anos. – disse meio evasivo.

- Desculpa Oros, não queria...

- Deixa... – disse triste. - Desde que meus pais faleceram, eu que cuido de Aioria. –sorriu.

- Que tal procurarmos juntos? – Caessa disse, mudando de assunto.

- É uma boa idéia.

Andaram ainda por todo o Santuário, até lembrarem de que não haviam ido em direção a praia, que assim como o Santuário era isolada para as demais pessoas da Grécia. E lá acabaram encontrando as duas crianças, brincando juntas na água...

Caessa parou de imediato, enquanto Aioros avançava pronto para pegar Aioria pelas orelhas e levá-lo assim até a casa de sagitário.

- Espera Oros! – ela disse segurando o amigo.

- O que foi?

- Olha que gracinha os dois juntos, estão tão felizes. – ela sentou-se num lugar afastado, observando as crianças. – Eu nunca tinha visto Marin sorrir. – ela disse baixinho.

- Hum... – Aioros nada disse, apenas se sentando ao lado da amazona. – Ela não vai treinar para amazona Caessa? Não devia já estar de máscara? – perguntou, voltando-se para a amiga.

Sua surpresa foi grande ao notar que ela havia tirado a máscara, e sorria para ele. Voltando em seguida o olhar para as crianças que brincavam no mar.

- Ela ainda vai passar por muitas coisas, pra que já obrigá-la a esconder seu rosto? – o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. – E ela ainda não começou o treinamento.

Aioros nada dizia, continuava olhando para o jovem a sua frente, o rosto descoberto, ora sorrindo, ora se mostrando triste com algo. Ela era linda! E ele sabia que isso era muito errado, não deveria estar vendo-a sem máscara.

- Ficou mudo? – ela perguntou séria. – Aioros, você sempre foi um de meus melhores amigos e...

- Você não deveria estar sem sua máscara... – ele disse também sério.

- Você sempre leva as coisas a sério demais Oros, segue todas as regras sempre? Não se preocupe, eu tenho duas opções quando isso ocorre... – ela o olhou firmemente. - Matar você, nunca faria isso. Ainda mais que, a outra opção é tão melhor e é tão mais correta.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele disse desconcertado já esperando a resposta que estava por vir.

- Amar você, é tão fácil e tão impossível de não se conseguir. – ela sorriu, os olhos com um brilho diferente. – Oros, eu sempre gostei muito de você.

Aioros não soube bem o que lhe passou pela cabeça naquele momento, só soube que toda a seriedade de sua posição na hierarquia dos cavaleiros sumiu depois daquela declaração. Puxou a jovem para si e a beijou com carinho, sentindo que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Então aquilo era o amor? A pergunta passou por sua mente antes de aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Na praia, duas crianças brincavam... E na certa, não sabiam o que aquela pequena peraltice tinha proporcionado acontecer.

- Aioria! – Aioros exclamou assustando o menino.

- Marin! – Caessa também se aproximou junto com o cavaleiro. – Que bom que te encontrei, temos de ir para a nossa nova casa.

- Desculpa mestra Caessa. – a garotinha disse de cabeça baixa, enquanto caminhava em direção a jovem amazona, segurando em sua mão em seguida. – Sayonara, Aioria. – disse triste.

- Tchau. – Aioria respondeu tímido acenando para a menina.

- Até mais para vocês dois, Aioros, Aioria! – seu olhar já encoberto pela máscara, cruzou com o rosto levemente corado do cavaleiro de Sagitário. – Espero poder encontrar com você novamente Aioros, temos muito pra conversar. – disse sorrindo, enquanto se afastava levando a pequena menina pelas mãos.

- Até! – Aioros respondeu, acenando enquanto as duas se afastavam.

Após as duas sumirem de vista, voltou o olhar para Aioria parado ao seu lado, completamente molhado e de cabeça baixa.

- Alguém deveria ter ficado em casa fazendo exercícios... – Aioros disse, vendo o irmão abaixar ainda mais o rosto.

Nesse instante, as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos passaram por sua mente. No final até que a fuga do seu irmão não fora tão ruim assim, sorriu disfarçadamente.

- Vamos pra casa, se não tomar um banho vai ficar resfriado. – disse enquanto o pegava pelas mãos.

Aioria ainda o olhou, estranhando a atitude do irmão. Pensara que ia ganhar uma bela surra, como sempre, pela fuga repentina.

Acabara de terminar o jantar quando Aioria saiu do banho e veio em sua direção, ainda desconcertado.

- Você não secou o cabelo direito. – disse pegando a toalha e esfregando-a na cabeça do irmão, com força.

- Desculpa!

- Que?

- Eu sei que não devia ter fugido!

- Tudo bem, só não faça isso mais. – Aioros disse entregando a toalha nas mãos do pequeno. – Você tem de ter disciplina Aioria, sei que gosta de brincar, mas tudo tem a hora certa ok?

- Ok! – disse enquanto saia para guardar a toalha.

E até que essa fuga não foi tão ruim assim... Aioros pensou, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho novamente.

- Oros, quem era aquela que levou a Marin embora? – Aioria perguntou, assustando o irmão. – E por que ela usava aquela máscara esquisita no rosto?

- Caessa é uma amazona e é a mestra de sua amiga. – ele sorriu. – Toda amazona tem de usar máscara Oria, é uma regra. Para se igualarem a nós cavaleiros, elas devem esconder o seu rosto. – disse sério.

- Marin também vai usar uma? – a pergunta do irmão o surpreendeu.

- Vai sim Oria. – Aioria fez uma cara séria.

- Ela tem um sorriso tão bonito. Não deveria usar essa máscara, ela é forte... Não precisa por máscara pra ficar forte não. – o pequeno dizia mais para ele mesmo do que para o irmão mais velho. – É não precisa, não vou deixar ela usar... – e saiu para o quarto.

- Não vai deixar? Será que meu irmãozinho tem mesmo só sete anos? – ele gargalhou. - Até que ele tem razão... – disse sério para depois lembrar-se da janta pronta. – Aioria vem comer!

O jantar aquela noite tinha sido tranqüilo, o que era estranho, visto que era sempre nesse horário que aparecia alguém o incumbindo de uma missão. Sorriu ao pensar que finalmente ele teria um pouco de sossego.

Apressou-se em colocar Aioria na cama, acordariam cedo no dia seguinte para prosseguir o treinamento e conhecia bem o irmão...

Seguiu para seu quarto em seguida, pegando um livro que ficava na cabeceira da cama para ler, fazia tempo que não tinha tanto sossego assim. A leitura o distraiu por algumas horas. Mas, a toda hora ele era pego pensando na amazona, e chegou a pensar em falar com o Grande Mestre sobre isso.

O pensamento se dissolveu ao ver o rosto de seu irmão se esgueirar por de trás da porta.

- Oros... – disse meio receoso.

- Que foi Oria?

- Posso ficar aqui com você? – disse entrando no quarto, arrastando junto consigo um cobertor.

- Está com medo de ficar sozinho? – Aioros riu e Aioria fez uma cara chateada. – Pode sim bobinho, vem deita aqui do meu lado.

Aioria correu em direção a cama do irmão e se deitou ao seu lado, observando-o enquanto ele continuava a leitura.

- Oros?

- Que é? – parou novamente a leitura para voltar o seu olhar para o irmão.

- Você vai estar sempre comigo, não vai? – Aioria perguntou sério.

- Claro que vou Oria, por que essa pergunta boba?

- Eu sonhei que você tinha ido embora e tinha me deixado aqui sozinho. – Aioros olhou bem para o seu irmão, tão forte e inteligente, mas ainda sim uma criança.

- Não vou deixar você Aioria, somos irmãos lembra? Eu vou sempre cuidar de você. – ele disse tentando tranqüilizar o garoto.

- Você promete?

- Eu prometo...

Aioria dormiu quase em seguida, ficando um silêncio arrebatador no quarto e Aioros estranhou aquela energia diferente. Levantou-se da cama e sorriu com carinho ao observar o irmão dormindo, desse jeito ele até parecia um anjinho.

O cobriu e saiu em direção à saída da casa de sagitário e qual não foi sua surpresa ao receber o recado do Grande Mestre, que queria vê-lo, juntamente com Saga ainda aquela noite. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu coração. Resolveu esperar Saga chegar para subirem juntos, o que poderia estar acontecendo?

Voltou para o quarto, como se para conferir uma última vez que seu irmão dormia um sono tranqüilo. Assustou-se quando, ao voltar para a cozinha, encontrou Garan sentado a sua espera.

- Aioros.

- Garan.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Grande Mestre mandou te chamar... – disse calmo. – Por acaso... – ouviram passos no corredor da casa de sagitário e após alguns minutos a voz forte de Saga chamar por Aioros.

- Garan, você pode cuidar de Aioria por mim? – Aioros disse rapidamente. – Não quero que ele fique sozinho, é muito pequeno... Vou me sentir mais seguro se souber que meu grande amigo vai estar ao lado dele. – ele continuou, sem entender por que dizia aquelas palavras.

- Aioros, mas você vai voltar... E... – Garan parou ao olhar os olhos marejados do amigo. – Eu prometo amigo, eu cuido de Aioria pra você. Até vê-lo homem feito e portando o traje de leão. – Garan disse, também sem entender suas palavras.

Aioros apenas sorriu e abraçou fortemente seu amigo, sussurrando um "muito obrigado" antes de sair... Para não mais voltar.

Aioros foi escolhido naquela noite para suceder ao Grande Mestre e como a maioria sabia, Athena havia voltado. E isso significava de que o mal estava para atacar.

Mas, ainda havia coisas que queria esclarecer com o Grande Mestre e antes de voltar para casa, decidiu esperar a sua volta de Star Hill.

O Mestre voltou, mas não foi procurá-lo de imediato. Sentiu que algo estranho estava acontecendo e foi até o templo de Athena... Foi quando presenciou tudo:

**- O que pretende com essa espada?** – disse entrando nos aposentos da deusa. **– Aquela que dorme diante de você é Athena – O símbolo da paz entre nós, cavaleiros... Apontar a espada para essa inocente criança... Não parece ser uma atitude digna do Grande Mestre do Santuário!**

**- Aioros... **– a voz do mestre ecoou sombria. – **Pretende me deter... Sagitário? A espada que carrego não é vontade minha! Tudo isso... É vontade do grandioso deus...**

**- DEUS? – **Aioros perguntou, o olhar astuto analisava tudo.

**- Não são permitidos obstáculos diante da vontade de deus. **– o mestre tornou a dizer. –** Deus preparou um destino para essa menina... A morte. – **o cosmo de trevas envolvia o local. –** Ouça o que digo. Ninguém pode contrariar essa vontade.**

O Grande Mestre disse, ao tentar assassinar Athena, na frente do Cavaleiro que a defendeu.

**- EU NÃO ACEITO... **– disse golpeando o mestre. –** Grande Mestre... Você é o...!** – sua surpresa foi grande, ao encontrar debaixo da máscara do mestre o rosto de Saga de Gêmeos.

- **Você viu... Agora também morrerá. Todos os que se envolvem com Athena acabam nas profundezas das trevas...** – disse ironicamente, como se tomado por algo e não, não era o Saga que conhecera. – **A alma dessa menina está tingida de negro... Assim como eu...**

**- ...Se a morte é o destino de Athena... **– disse tomando uma decisão. –** Eu farei com que esse destino mude, mesmo que minha alma seja engolida pelas trevas. **– a sua missão era proteger aquela menina. – **Nós, Cavaleiros de Athena, existimos apenas... Para protegê-la a todo custo.**

Disse antes de pular pela janela do templo, e começar a sua fuga, com a pequena criança nos braços. Tinha de sair do Santuário o quanto antes, salvar Athena e ele sabia que ninguém acreditaria nele. Saga havia usurpado o poder e não deixaria que descobrissem isso, nem que para isso precisasse matar.

Shura de Capricórnio foi o escolhido para barrá-lo... Ou melhor, para lhe tirar a vida... Começaram uma luta sem tréguas, Shura tomado por sua justiça inabalável, não parava para ouvi-lo. Os melhores amigos haviam sido jogados um contra o outro.

Aioros chamou por sua armadura e lançou o seu último golpe. Mas, já estava ferido demais. Shura o deixara para trás, caído, o bebê também ficara. Teria capricórnio entendido o que ele estava fazendo?

Juntou as últimas forças que lhe restavam para pegar a menina e sair do Santuário, ainda lançou um último olhar para o que antes havia sido o seu lar. Um pensamento profundo tomou conta de seu coração.

Me perdoe irmão, mas essa promessa eu não poderei cumprir. Afastou-se dali para, nas ruínas de Atena vir a falecer, após entregar nas mãos de um estranho, sua armadura e a pequena Athena.

- Garan? – Aioria apareceu na cozinha, desperto pelo enorme barulho.

Guardas vasculhavam todos os cantos da casa. Garan se aproximou do menino e o pegou nos braços.

- Não está escondendo o traidor Garan? – os guardas pressionavam.

- Já disse que nessa casa não há nenhum traidor.

Os guardas olharam com desprezo para o menino nos braços de Garan.

- É bom que o leve para longe daqui. – disse apontando para Aioria. – Soldados, limpem a casa.

- O que tá havendo Garan? – Aioria passara os braços pelo pescoço do amigo do irmão.

- Nada Aioria, vamos embora daqui. – disse se retirando da casa.

O olhar de Aioria ainda passou pela destruição dos guardas, o lar que conhecera não existia mais.

No Santuário, o clima de alerta havia se espalhado e todos aqueles que conheciam Aioros e seu irmão passaram a gritar, apontando para o garoto no colo de Garan.

- Aonde vai com o irmão do traidor, que ele também seja exilado do santuário. – Aioria apenas ouvia assustado os gritos.

Garan entrou na pequena choupana e sentou o pequeno em cima da mesa. Os olhos do menino estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu Garan. – perguntou. – Por que tá todo mundo falando que o Aioros é um traidor.

- Não acredite no que dizem. – Garan respondeu sério. – Vem vamos dormir, Aioros pediu para que você ficasse aqui comigo, até que ele volte.

Mas, Aioros não voltou... E Garan soube de toda a história e foi trazido a eles o corpo de Aioros para que dessem o fim que quisessem a ele. Aioria, deixado a seu encargo, assistia a tudo em silêncio.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário não teve direito a uma lápide, foi enterrado longe do cemitério do santuário. Garan providenciou para que o lugar fosse aquele que seu amigo mais amava, o rochedo sobre o mar do mediterrâneo.

Garan se preocupava com o silêncio do garoto...

- Por que está tão silencioso Aioria. – perguntou, enquanto velavam por Aioros, no alto do rochedo.

- Garan, Aioros prometeu pra mim que não ia me deixar sozinho. – disse as lágrimas escorrendo silenciosas. - Estou esperando ele sair daí. – disse apontando o lugar onde haviam enterrado horas antes o cavaleiro.

- Aioria. – Garan o chamou. – Olhe para mim. – puxou o rostinho cheio de lágrimas para o encarar. – Há promessas pequeno, que não podem ser cumpridas. Tenho certeza de que Aioros não quis quebrar essa promessa. E olha, ele não te deixou sozinho, vou estar sempre com você está bem?

Abraçou o pequeno Aioria que caiu em prantos. Na verdade sabia a dor que aquele menino tão pequeno estava sentindo. Por ter perdido o seu irmão da forma que perdera, por carregar agora o fardo de ter o mesmo sangue de um traidor.

Ele acreditava profundamente, que, fosse o que fosse, Aioros deveria ter tido motivos justos e explicáveis para ter feito o que fez.

Lembrou-se do abraço de despedida, Aioros não quebrara aquela promessa para com o irmão, apenas a havia passado para outra pessoa. E ele, Garan, iria cumprir essa promessa até o fim. Estaria com o pequeno Aioria até o último minuto de sua vida.

- Vamos Aioria, vamos pra casa! – disse pegando o pequeno pelas mãos e deixando o lugar.

Na brisa cálida vinda do mar, Aioros via a cena comovido, lágrimas estavam em seus olhos. Seu espírito olharia para sempre por aqueles que amava, seu cosmo nunca morreria.

Olhou novamente seu irmão e seu amigo, indo embora juntos de mãos dadas. E seu coração lançou uma mensagem ao vento. Uma mensagem de agradecimento.

- Muito Obrigado... Meu amigo!

FIM

**N.A: **Já faz algum tempo que eu estava com esse fic em mente. Eu sempre pensei no que ocorreu com Aioria depois que Aioros foi acusado como traidor e assassinado. O último mangá de Ep. G, me ajudou, mesmo que em partes a decifrar esse mistério. Garan era amigo de Aioros, desde pequenos. Então, para quem mais Aioros confiaria o irmão que tanto amava?

Também sempre pensei em um romance para o Aioros, não queria que ele morresse sem conhecer ninguém e foi justamente ai que a Caessa entrou. Quem sabe eu até não os junto outras vez? Se vocês gostarem do casal, quem sabe?

Marin e Oria juntos pequenos, não resisti mesmo... Ficou fofo demais -

E é claro, apesar de ser uma história triste, não poderia faltar um pouco de graça né? E isso ficou ao encargo do Oria e a sua raiva do Inglês (de onde será que veio essa raiva heim:P). E eu também queria mostrar o Aioros treinando o irmão.

Só sei que no final eu não queria que o Oros morresse... Mas, não tinha outro jeito né? Eu admiro mto o Aioros, tem uma personalidade... Que passa uma coisa tão boa!

Quero escrever mais com ele :P

Bem gente, eu só espero que tenham curtido essa história. Sei que ficou meio confusa, já que coloquei muitos assuntos. Me digam o que acharam, ok?

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
